


if the sky falls from heaven above

by Kroolea



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Character Death, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, M/M, Panic Attacks, Violence, cobb vanth needs a hug, koska is mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: At this point in his life, Cobb has one year left before he's free from the terror of the Reaping. After this year he might be working in a mine for the next 60 years but at least he won't be murdered in a show.At 18, Din is almost safe from the Games. Until a little boy from his orphanage is chosen.---It's a Hunger Games AU, I have no idea what else to tell you.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Fennec Shand, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my next latest and greatest work lmao  
> As usual, it will update every other day but today you get 2 chapters :)
> 
> The title is taken from Till Forever Falls Apart by Ashe and Finneas which is on (*dramatic drum roll*) my playlist for this story!! If you need me to make a youtube playlist as well I will, just tell me in the comments :)  
> Check it out-  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4REkTBfuQ8Ftv2B58Sbhqd?si=dc983dd7ac924a67

Cobb Vanth hates three things in particular. Not dislikes, _hates_ with everything in him.

He hates scorpions. He doesn't know a Tatooine native who does like them but he especially has a thing against them.

Worst than scorpions, who can help it that they're hideous and disguisting creatures, are liars. Tatooine is full of them, cruel people who are unafraid to trick people out of good prices. They steal and prey on the poorer people in the town and they are useless when it comes to any basic skills.

Lastly, above all else, more than scorpions and liars (or a lying scorpion), is the Games. Cobb hates— no, Cobb _abhors_ the Games.

The Games, or the Hunger Games as they're technically called, are an annual reminder of the past that no one remembers. One boy and girl from every district are chosen in a grand ceremony accurately titled the Reaping, resulting in twenty participants altogether. Cobb faintly remembers when there used to be eleven districts, before Alderaan was destroyed for rebelling. But before Cobb's birth there was Kamino, a city known for it's soldiers. It was destroyed after an uprising years ago, too long ago for anyone to truly remember the details.

Today is the 74th Reaping for the Hunger Games and Cobb finds himself dumping sand out of his boot onto the porch of his home. It's a tiny house, big enough for him but he can't imagine what it would be like if he had any surviving family left. What if he had a family like the Fardis next door, two parents and a gaggle of children with an even larger extended family always coming and going. Cobb shudders at the mere thought. Maybe— despite the pain it has caused— maybe it was better he was alone.

He walks down the almost-empty streets of Tatooine, the wind kicks up a gust of sand that threatens to get in his mouth and nose so he pulls his red scarf up to avoid that unpleasant sensation.

The reaping has already started when he arrives, he squeezes in between the Skywalker boy from a few doors down and the eldest Fardi girl.

"Our first tribute is..." The woman at the front calls, she picks a name from the jar beside her, squinting to read it. "Jo Karisma!"

Cobb doesn't recognize the small girl who slowly makes her way to the stage. She's not crying as most younger Tributes do. She looks resigned to her fate, a scary look on such a little girl. Cobb's heart hurts for her.

"Next, our strong boys!" The woman dramatically picks the name out, waving it around in the air as she opens it. "Cobb Vanth."

Cobb _really_ hates the Games. 

\---

Despite being bred and trained for the games since their birth, no one is ever actually ready for Reaping Day. Not even the Mandalorians.

Din ties his boots tightly, humming an old Mandalorian tune under his breath. The song is probably not appropriate for the younger ears around him but he doesn't care, besides, as of the end of today any of them could be sentenced to die in a week's time.

"Din! Help me tie my shoe!" One of the twelve years olds demand. Din raises an eyebrow and ties his shoe tightly.

"I think you should learn to tie your own shoes, Axe." Din ruffles his hair fondly, the boy laughs. Axe had just turned twelve yesterday, Din thinks it's unfortunate for him. He hasn't even had a week of being twelve and they're putting his name in for the games.

"You do it the best!"

"I'll teach you tonight before bed." Din answers. Axe looks delighted.

Din has always been fond of the foundlings in this particular orphanage. Part of it was a bias, he grew up here so he knew what it was like, but another part was a genuine love for the small children here and their innocence. Sure, they worked in factories way too much and they had seen stuff so child should have to see, they still had faith that the Games were easy to win as long as you were the strongest.

Din's been alive long enough to know that is not true.

They always call the Tributes for Mandalore right outside the Victor's Village. There aren't many victors left anymore, many of them have either died. But they say that the few that remain are brutal as bears and heartless as stones. In fact, they have reputation for being so ruthless, they began the rule that every tribute may only chose one mentor. Mandalore won too many years in a row and the Capitol was getting bored of it.

Unfair, if Din says so himself.

It's always the same woman who calls the Tributes. Din doesn't know her name but he recognizes her voice.

"Starting with the girls." She unceremoniously pulls out a slip of paper. "Koska Reeves."

Din has never met Koska but he knows about her. She's perfect Game material, agile, a brilliant fighter, no heart in her body.

"Now the boys. Axe Woves."

Suddenly, Din can't breathe. Not Axe, not the barely twelve year old, not the little boy who still can't tie his own shoes, not the kid who Din has known for the last ten years. Before he can think the situation through, he hears himself say, "I volunteer." His voice is calm and collected. Axe stares at him, eyes wide as he breathes out a sigh of relief.

No twelve year old should have that much fear in their eyes.

The woman tilts her head. "I thought one of you older boys would. Come up here. What's your name."

"Din Djarin."

"Meet your Mandalorian Tributes!"

The crowd roars in pride and something else Din can't place. His eyes trace his friend Paz's movements, Paz scoops up Axe and puts the boy on his shoulders. Din smiles at Axe, tells him with his eyes that _everything will be okay._

Din doesn't think it will be.


	2. Chapter 2

Din knows all about Boba Fett; the adopted Mandalorian turned Victor. This year, Boba offered to mentor for the first time ever. While Din would prefer to have a mentor who actually knows to mentor, he watched Boba win, the man was brutal in every way, making a record for fastest win in the Games.

What he wasn't expecting was a middle-aged man with a drinking problem. Boba looks strong and his eyes hold an intelligence Din doesn't see often. But if the six (Din's been counting) glasses of whiskey Boba has had since he's sat down across the room from Din are any indication, he's not going to be much help.

That's alright. Din has defended himself before. He knows how to defend himself so long as he has a bow.

"You're supposed to be mentoring us." Koska says at last, she frowns at Boba.

"Of course. Of course. What do you want me to say? Prepare to die." Boba slurs, he and Koska have a staredown that results in her sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Can we request a new mentor?" Koska asks their chaperone, who Din learned is named Bo-Katan.

"No." Bo-Katan answers shortly. Din and Koska exchange a glance. Well, they're screwed.

"We should be able to have a different mentor. He's not even from Mandalore." Koska jabs a finger in Boba's direction. "He's a Kamino bastard who—"

Whatever Koska was planning to say is interrupted by Boba leaning over slapping her. Din can't help the flinch that resounds through his body.

"I'm just as Mandalorian in heart as you, missy." Boba snaps. Koska opens and closes her mouth several times. She looks like a fish out of water and the simile makes Din chuckle under his breath.

"So, how did you win?" Din drums his fingers on his knee, a nervous tic of his. The action catches Boba's attention and he looks at Din.

"I was quicker and better at killing than the others. You saw the game."

How could Din forget the bloodbath, the way every Tribute was dead in the first 24 hours. He wonders if there will ever be a Game like that again.

"So we have to be quick." Koska leans forward, intrigued.

"Physically and mentally." Boba leans back and closes his eyes. Din feels bad for him, with Koska trying to pester an answer out of him, he probably is reliving the awful experience.

The smallest part of Din hopes that he doesn't survive, he hopes he never gets the chance to turn into what Boba has become.

\---

Fennec Shand doesn't look like much if you just look at her.

She's a short woman, barely 5 foot, her long hair is always up in intricate braids. She looks more like a plain capitol citizen than a Tatooine Victor. Cobb was young when she won, about four or five. He remembers the day she won, how people across Tatooine celebrated as it had been their first win in the Hunger Games. Flags were hung across town, mementos of her still adorn shelves today, she is practically regarded as a saint.

Maybe that's why she's so underwhelming to him.

Jo, sweet little Jo, is awestruck by Fennec and makes it a personal goal to ask her as many questions as possible. Fennec answers every one, her answers however vague the answer is. Cobb knows she's trying to protect Jo from the true answers.

"Do you have advice for us?" Cobb asks during dinner. Fennec is pushing her food around, Cobb doesn't think she has eaten a single bite.

"Later." Fennec finally takes a bite of potatoes. Cobb stares at her, raising an eyebrow.

Cobb lets out a long sigh, he takes a careful bite of steak. The food here is richer than anything he's ever had in his life, just a few bites and he can already feel his stomach protest. He stands, excusing himself.

That evening, Cobb lays in his bed, staring at the ceiling pretending that he doesn't feel like puking up his guts.

Fennec doesn't bother knocking on the door, just opens the door and turns on the TV. They're playing the Tribute's reapings.

The two from Ryloth are siblings, Xi'an and Qin, they look like twins, blue eyes and evil grins as they stand beside each other. It's unfortunate that siblings were chosen, Cobb doesn't have siblings but he can't imagine having to kill a sister. The two don't look fazed, maybe they hate each other and this is just an excuse to finally allow that anger to show.

The Devaron Tributes look terrifying. They're big, both are taller than Cobb but a good seven inches. Their sadistic stance send a shiver down Cobb's spine, he would never be able to beat them in hand-to-hand combat.

The two from Naboo look about unhappy as Cobb feels. They're tall, lithe, but not too tough.

Cobb's own reaping is underwhelming, Jo is picked first, she clings to her sisters's dress for a moment while the older girl whispers something into her ear. Whatever she says makes Jo straighten and walk toward the stage unafraid. Cobb scowls when his name is called. He's a little pleased to see that in the video he just looks straight ahead and walks like he's on a tightrope, slow, shocked. A peacemaker grabs his arm and leads him up quicker, Cobb doesn't remember that.

The kids from Yavin are polar opposites. Mayfeld, the boy, is scowling darkly and spits something at the peacemaker that makes them backhand him. The girl, Zero, grins and practically skips onto the stage waving to her friends. She's small, dangerous, Cobb reminds himself to keep an eye out for her.

Lang and Morgan from Corvus have to potential to be a problem. Cobb doesn't know much about Corvus but he knows they work in an electrical district so they have skills that could potentially be deadly.

Mandalorian Tributes are always terrifying, they constantly win for a reason. They're a factory district, making electronic devices for the Capitol but they're also incredible fighters. They often train from a young age and community is important, two Mandalorians working together is a deadly game. The girl chosen is the stereotype of Mandalorians, buff with intelligent eyes and a resting bitch face.

The boy is a different story. Cobb sees the moment of horror in his eyes as a little boy is chosen. Axe is tiny, not even five foot. Before he can move the taller boy is stepping forward. "I volunteer." His voice is steady, a small rasp to it as if he was choked up a moment before.

Cobb wonders what that's all about.

"So," Fennec flicks off the TV. "Which of those are the most dangerous?"

Cobb thinks over. "The Ryloth siblings, Yavin girl," He thinks about the Mandalorian Tributes, they're not much to worry about this year. At least he doesn't think so. "The Devaron girl."

Fennec claps his shoulder before standing. "You'll do well."

She steps out of the room, leaving Cobb staring at the shut door.

Did he truly stand a chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day! 
> 
> Come chat with me on Insta or Tumblr @onceuponagalaxyfarfaraway


	3. Chapter 3

"Cobb! Cobb, come here!"

Jo grabs Cobb's arm the next morning and drags him toward the window. Her dark eyes are alight with wonder. Fennec sips her coffee, watching the two.

Cobb looks out the window toward the bright Capitol. Both of them grin like children as they press their faces to the window.

They _are_ children. Fennec firmly reminds herself. Even Cobb, who wears an facade so tightly built up she could only begin to tear it down in the years she has left. They're children who are viewing the grandeur of the Capitol for the first time. Fennec remembers the experience, she was seventeen, the same age as Cobb. The boy Tribute was thirteen, a few months older than Jo.

He hadn't made it six hours in the Games. Fennec watched one of the older boys slowly kill him. She had shot the older boy a few moments later but it was already too late for him. His dying whimpers still echoed in her mind sometimes, even twelve years later.

She wants both of them to win. She wants nothing more than for Tatooine to have another victor. Cobb has potential, Jo does too in her own way. She's crafty, quick, she's small so hiding won't be a problem for her. Cobb has scars to prove how much he's willing to fight, one doesn't have scars like his by making a mistake.

She wonders how Boba is doing. She saw his mentees. The girl who looks like every other Mandalorian tribute. The boy, he's an interesting addition to the Mandalorian line, an unwilling volunteer.

She'll be sure to ask him.

\---

Cobb has never seen such bright colors in his life. All the sunsets in Tatooine couldn't compare to this sight.

All at the same time he sees the reporters taking pictures and he turns to face Jo. "Smile big and wave a lot. Don't talk to them though." He grabs her hands, making sure he hears him. She nods, serious for a moment before turning to the group, grinning ear-to-ear and waving like her life depends on it. Cobb tries to do the same, feeling like he's falling short next to her.

They are ushered to a hall, Cobb sees other Tributes, wincing when he realizes they're all bigger in real life than they looked on TV. The Devaron boy is almost a foot taller than Cobb. He glares at him.

The Mandalorians join them, their mentor swaying on his face as he greets Fennec.

"You've been drinking again." Fennec says softly, the Mandalorian glares at her.

"So?"

"Boba..." Fennec's face twists up like she's in pain. She gently grabs his hand.

"Fen, not today." Boba pulls his hand out of hers. He looks tired and older than he actually is.

Cobb turns away from them, that conversation is too personal, too painful. He notices the Mandalorian boy has the same idea as he turns away a few moments after Cobb does.

They stare at each other. They're too far away to actually have a conversation but Cobb bows his head in recognition, the boy does the same. His hair is dark and falling in his eyes. His eyes are brown and hold a sadness Cobb doesn't fully understand. He's wearing a blue shirt that shows his biceps and dark pants, the outfit looks good on him. Cobb feels like he looks silly in his starched white shirt and ratty pants from Tatooine.

Cobb feels responsible to watch Jo while their mentors stand in the hall talking. She frowns, leaning back against the wall.

"Smiling is tiring." She grumbles. Cobb huffs out a laugh, ruffling her hair.

"Get used to it. I think we'll be doing quite a bit of it." He admits. She wrinkles her nose and sinks into her chair.

Finally, Fennec leads them upstairs to their lodging for the week. It's not the highest floor but it's high enough to make Cobb's head dizzy as he looks out the window. Jo gasps, placing a grimey hand on the pristene window. Cobb cringes for half-second before it occurs to him that this is Capitol property and they can clean it up if it bothers them. Besides, in a week when they're both murdered who will care about handprints on the windows?

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Fennec appears at his side, he glances over at her.

"I guess." It's breathtaking but Cobb didn't come here for insane views or fancy windows. He's here to fight to the death. "When will we start training?"

"Tomorrow. Tonight, you will meet your stylists and ready yourselves for the Tribute Parade."

\---

"Oh my goodness! Aren't you two adorable! I'm Peli, I'll be your stylist." Peli is a woman with curly hair that rivals Jo's own hair. She's older than Fennec but not by very much. Cobb wrinkles his nose as she pinches his cheeks like he's a small boy.

"I'm Jo, this is Cobb. He doesn't talk a lot." Jo grins and curtsies to Peli, a trait she say some fancy capitol citizens do earlier. Cobb sighs.

"I talk plenty, just not to strangers." Cobb retorts. Jo glares at him.

"It's called being friendly!" Jo shoves his arm, giggling. For a moment, a brief blissful moment, Cobb finds himself letting his guard down. His mood is instantly smothered by Peli clapping her hands together.

"Because Tatooine is a mining district and that doesn't give me much to work with, I wanted to go with something never done before. So let me show you what I've made for you two." Peli motions for her assistants to come help her. Cobb watches them pull out two purple outfits.

" _Ooooooh,_ Like silicax oxalate crystals!" Jo carefully runs her hands over the poofy skirt. Peli looks thrilled.

"You like it?" When Jo nods, Peli glances at Cobb. "What about you Cobb? You can touch it."

Cobb runs a cautious finger over the sleeve. It's a silky suit jacket that is deep purple, almost black. It's softer than anything Cobb has felt. "It's good."

If Peli is insulted by his vague answer, she doesn't let it show.

\---

"I'm not wearing that."

Din rolls his eyes so hard it's physically painful. He lets out a groan and hits his head against the wall.

Their stylist is a younger Mandalorian woman who was adopted by a Capitol family during a time disease swept through the country. Din likes her but Koska seems less than impressed by the fact she has to wear a dress.

Sabine has been nothing but kind and calm while Koska has been terrible.

"I'll wear the dress." Din cuts in. Both girls look at him, shocked.

"Din, you don't have to do that. I can find another suit—" Sabine starts, Din holds up his hand.

"You put a lot of work into the dress. I'll wear it. Koska and I are about the same size." Din puts his hand up. "I'll wear it. Koska can wear the suit."

Sabine hesitates. "We've never had a male tribute wear a dress."

Din shrugs. "I'll be the first."

Sabine hugs him, pulling back as he tenses up. "I'm sorry! I should have asked. Thank you, Din." She runs out of the room to grab a few things to adjust the sizing on the two outfits. Sabine has been gone for a few seconds before Koska shoves Din against the wall, sharp fingernails digging into his wrist.

"Are you trying to draw attention to us?" Koska hisses angrily. "Mandalore is supposed to be great and your prancing around like this is a tea party."

Din fixes her with an unimpressed look. Anger builds in his chest and threatens to spill over. "Koska, we're both going to die."

"You might! I'm going to win this." Koska slaps him, he barely feels the sting but the principle of the matter is what gets to him.

"We're both going to die. Did you see tbe size of the Devarons? Did you see that Yavin girl? We're going to die and you aren't going to die." Din isn't yelling but he feels like he is. He heaves a breath, trying to get his mind to calm down. It's racing a million miles per hour. "You are going to die and people will laugh when you do." He pushes her enough that she stumbles. "You could have worn the fucking dress."

Koska doesn't look guilty whatsoever. "If you had this spirit all the time, you might win the games."

She stomps off like a child throwing a tantrum, and Din deflates. He's tired, exhausted even.

He's not upset about the dress. In all honesty, he doesn't mind wearing it, he will probably be able to twist the truth to get sponsors. But Koska has been insufferable the entire time, from being absolutely terrible to Boba on the way here, to suddenly refusing to wear Sabine's dress. Din is tired and had been hoping his last days would be relatively calm, full of good food and interesting people.

In that small, cold room, Din realizes that he is going to die and there is nothing he can do about it. If he runs like he always has, he's going to die. If he stays, he dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Come chat with me on Instagram and Tumblr @onceuponagalaxyfarfaraway


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick as hell (strep sucks ass)
> 
> A n y w a y s the playlist for this story is on Spotify:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4REkTBfuQ8Ftv2B58Sbhqd?si=dc983dd7ac924a67

Cobb isn't a particularly social person, despite being an extrovert. If that sounds like an oxymoron, it's because Cobb Vanth was raised differently. An abusive uncle and a mother who couldn't ever stand up to her family made for one hell of a childhood, and not in a good way. Most practical skills he can do were picked up by means of being kicked out of the house for long hours. Years of being told to be seen and not heard, or to be a good boy and help so-and-so to do this-and-that kick in after a while. He feels completely out of his element doing all the celebrity parts of this whole ordeal.

He can smile and wave though, he's quite good at that.

"Perfect, perfect. You two look splendid. Now, these outfits will glow just as we practiced and so all you have to do is smile and bear it." Peli pats his shoulder.

Jo is spinning around, watching her dress twirl. "I look like a princess from the fairytales."

Cobb and Peli exchange a small smile. "You certainly look like one, Jo. Now, get on the chariot with Cobb before you spin yourself sick." Peli helps Jo up beside Cobb. "I'll see you tonight to help you out of your clothes."

They wait for the parade to start, Cobb staring at the floor, pretending the suit doesn't itch and the whole parade and succeeding meal isn't happening.

"Look at the Mandalorians." Jo tugs on his sleeve. Cobb follows her finger to the two Tributes. They are wearing traditional Mandalorian armor as every Tribute does.

Except...

Except the boy is wearing a dress and the girl is wearing the suit. Both look extremely unhappy about the situation.

The boy, Din, Cobb hears them call him, is wearing a similar blue to the shirt he was wearing this morning. The silver armor looks striking compared to his arm skin and dark hair. Din is beautiful in every way Cobb loves.

_What_? Cobb's mind catches itself. He shakes his head to clear it. He was not going to have a crush on another Tribute. He was not going to even think about said Tribute.

The fathiers pull the chariot, making Cobb tear his eyes away from Din and stares at the crowds. He and Jo wave, grinning at the gasps of the crowds when their corresponding outfits begin to glow a lighter purple.

They're lead to a table once the parade is over. The other Tributes are already sitting around, eating and talking amongst themselves. Cobb doesn't understand why the Tributes have to do so much together. They're supposed to kill each other in less than a week and the Capitol is focused on making them get along. It's probably some mind-trick game, make them get attached so they have an emotional hassle in the arena.

Cobb isn't going to fall for their devices. He sits beside Jo, praying to ever god of old that no one sits beside him.

\---

All things considered, the parade went well in spite of the dress fiasco. Bo-Katan was less than impressed but Boba merely clappes him on the shoulder. "Say you wore it because you wanted to please your best friend who was a tribute and wore a similar dress."

"But—"

"Sponsors will love it." Boba laughs, Din pretends to not see the flask in his hand. "I don't care if it's a bold-faced lie. If you want to say something, make it up."

Din nods, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Boba pushes his hand away, walking over to Sabine and Bo-Katan.

After the parade is a meal in honor of the Tributes. Koska and Din are hurriedly lead to the long table and are say beside the Tatooine Tributes.

The little girl from Tatooine waves at him, her eyes twinkling. "I like your dress."

Din snorts. "Thanks, I like yours too. The glowing was a neat touch."

Koska elbows him. "Don't talk to the other Tributes. It's what the Capitol wants us to do, to weaken us."

Din sighs, giving the little girl an apologetic look, she shrugs like she understands.

The boy beside him is pushing his food around on his plate, occasionally bringing his food to his mouth and eating a few measly bites. Din recognizes him, he's one of the Tributes Boba said to look out for, tall and quick with an old soul behind those beautiful hazel-gold eyes. 

Din inwardly rolls his eyes at himself, 'beautiful hazel-gold eyes', what was he? A poet now? Waxing poetry about someone he's going to have to kill? He really needs to take a nap or something.

\---

"Alright, Tributes! You need a plethora of skills to survive. Not just fighting." Their trainer is an older man named Valin Hess, his face is a permanent smirk and he looks like an evil villain from fairytales. Cobb doesn't trust or like him. "Most of you will die of wounds but there is always a chance of dehydration, starvation, infection, and other various issues."

Cobb considers asking was 'various issues' mean but he decides he doesn't want to get on the trainers bad side. 

They disperse to train, Cobb goes to the knives and throws a couple a the dummies, smiling as he hits the head or chest every time. He's shit with a bow so he doesn't even try to bother picking it up. What had Hess said? Dehydration, starvation, various issues. He goes to the more practical training, starting fires and what not. A shout and clash catches everyone's attention and they look over at the Mandalorians. They're sword fighting, blades oscillating through the air with loud strikes.

He watches Din who opts to parry rather than attack. Their movements are fluid, like trees in the wind. It's mesmerizing.

"Back to work!" Hess yells, clapping his hands and startling the Tributes out of their goggling.

\---

When Din is nervous, he paces. So, when he can't sleep the night before interviews he paces the halls. What if he messes up? What if

—

He runs into someone, instantly preparing himself to apologize. "I'm very sorry—"

"I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going." The boy with hazel-gold from Tatooine places a gentle hand on Din's shoulder. "My bad."

Din stares at him, taking in every part of his face from his almost-golden brown hair.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Din's voice sounds far away but he realizes that the boy is still staring at him in concern. He blinks a few times to get out of his stupor before looking at him directly into those beautiful eyes.

"Good. I'm Cobb."

Maker. Din needs to leave before he kisses the boy.

"Din Djarin."

"So... What inspired the dress?" Cobb's voice is light but guarded, like he doesn't quite trust Din not to stab in him the back. "Not that I had a problem with it. You— uh it looked nice."

Din blushes, did everyone really notice that?

"Koska didn't want to wear it, our stylist looked upset so I offered to wear it." Din's voice drops to a whisper. "But if any Capitol citizens ask, I'm wearing a dress in honor of my best friend."

Cobb laughs, "Smart. And that's kind of you, I like kind people." Din's mind is probably playing tricks in him but he swears he sees Cobb's cheeks darken in a blush. "I should leave. Also, I was watching you today and you're great with a sword but you should work on your short blades. In case you end up without a sword, you can use rocks or sticks as a dagger if you try hard enough."

Din hadn't considered the fact that he would not be able to get a sword in time. He nods, remembering to practice with knives tomorrow. "Thank you. Practice climbing trees and building fires. I saw you struggling, Tatooine probably doesn't have many trees."

"Of course, and thank you. May the odds be ever in your favor." He mocks the famous slogan of the Hunger Games as he walks down the hall to the elevator.

And just like that, Din is hopelessly obsessed with the Tribute from Tatooine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider leaving a comment as they make my day!! 
> 
> Come on down and chat on Tumblr and Instagram @onceuponagalaxyfarfaraway


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I watch like 40 timothy olyphant interviews to get Cobb's interview perfect?? 
> 
> ...maybe :)

"How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you. The real question is, how are the people of the Capitol?!"

Damn, Cobb was _really_ good at this. Din thinks while watching him from backstage. Koska paces nervously, Din adjusts his suit. He didn't dislike the dress but he definitely feels more comfortable wearing a suit.

Cobb thought he looked nice in the dress.

Din hasn't seen much of Cobb since that night in the hall. The Tatooine Tributes have been training with their mentor alone. They passed each other in the halls and even stood near each other while in line for their interviews but haven't spoken. He isn't even sure that Koska would allow him to talk to Cobb at this point.

"How does the Capitol differ from little Tatooine?" The interviewer was asking Cobb.

Cobb laughs, pointing a finger as if the interviewer made a fantastic point. "Lot less sand. Let me tell you something, it's so weird not havin' to shake the sand outta your boots every time." He takes off his shoe and shakes it out as if to prove that there is no sand in them. Din scoffs, he's pretty sure that the Capitol would panic if there was any sand anywhere. Except, with all the glitter some of those audience members are wearing, maybe they wouldn't be as panicked as one might think.

Cobb exits the stage, waving at the crowd as the chant his name like a prayer on their lips.

However badly Din thinks he could be doesn't even compare to Koska. She's aloof and answers the bare minimum. Even the interviewer looks taken aback at her monotony.

"And last, but definitely not least, we have Din Djarin!"

Din forces himself to smile as he waves to everyone and heartily shakes the interviewer's hand.

"Good evening, Din. I'm sure we are all have one burning question for you. Tell us about the dress."

Din smiles. "One of my friends, Soniee, you may remember her. She wore a very similar dress when she was a Tribute. Unfortunately, Soniee passed away in the Games but I wore the dress in memory of her."

It's a carefully crafted lie. Sabine and Din had gone though all the last female Tributes in Din's life until they found one who wore a similar blue. In all honesty, Din didn't even remember the Tribute and he was never friends with her. She was from a well-off Mandalorian family, she attended the best schools, Din was an orphan who was taught by a woman who bribed kids to steal medicine for her. If their paths ever did cross, it wouldn't have been a pleasant experience.

The crowd oohs and awws, Din pretends to be a little upset. "I plan to win, in her memory."

The crowd bursts into cheers. It takes an interviewer a few moments to silence them. "That's very sweet. Moving on! As a Mandalorian you're at the top of the building. How's that been?"

"I guess you could say it's a height for sore eyes." Din smiles as the audience roars with laughter.

"A joker. Thank you for speaking to us. We wish you the best of luck." It takes everything in him not to sprint off the stage, almost colliding with Boba. The experience was exhausting, he can feel himself breathing heavily.

"Good job, kid." Boba tells him, he barely hears it.

"I'm gonna go find Bo-Katan and go back to the room." He mumbles, Boba clutches his shoulder.

"Breathe, Din. It's over." He says, voice without any infliction. Din sucks in a breath.

"It's not over. It hasn't begun yet. In two days I'm going to die. And they want to sit there and laugh at my fucking jokes." Din knows he's hyperventilating as Boba pulls him away.

"You need to calm down." Boba gives him a vigorous shake. Din blinks quickly to stop the tears in his eyes. "It's terrifying but I've seen you fight. You have a very good chance."

"I don't want to survive. I don't want to end up like you. I don't want to kill that little girl from Tatooine or the witty guy from Yavin or Cobb Vanth." Din is near hysterical. Boba sighs.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes, leading Din to his room and leaving before Din can say anything else.

\---

"You're late."

"My mentee had a moment."

"As she should, she did terrible."

Boba rolls his eyes and sits beside Fennec in the restaurant booth. "Not that one. She thinks she did wonderful."

Fennec lets out a loud laugh, startling people around her. "That's terrible. She did awful. That's gotta be worse than the time in your year that the Yavin girl went on and on and on about her fighting style."

Boba snorts."Tell me about it." He bumps their knees together. Fennec slides him a mug of coffee made just as he likes and leans her head on his shoulder.

"Is Din alright? Do you need to take that to-go?" She asks worriedly. "We can meet up some other time."

"He'll be fine. He's in his room." Boba reaches down and grabs her hand. "How are your two rascals?"

"They're fine. Cobb is wonderful at taking care of Jo and getting us out the door on time. He's a good kid." She sighs. "He doesn't deserve this."

"I don't pity you, Fen. I don't know what I would do if I had a little kid."

"You would teach her the best you could and hope by a miracle that she survives or is at least killed swiftly."

Boba winces. "Let's not talk about children being murdered. How are you?"

Fennec sighs. "I'm good. I've missed you." 

He presses a kiss to the top of her head. "I've missed you too. We should head back before we are missed. Walk with me?" He stands, offering his arm to her. She chuckles, taking it dramatically.

"Thank you, my dear."

\---

Cobb paces nervously as he waits for his name to be called for evaluation by the sponsors. Jo goes before him, a smile on her face.

"Cobb Vanth." The speaker drones lifelessly. Cobb steps in, not quite sure what to do. Did he introduce himself? Should he—

"State your name and district." The Gamemaker, an awkward fellow named Pershing, calls. Cobb hurries to the elevated spot on the floor.

"Cobb Vanth, Tatooine."

"The charmer." He hears one of the woman laugh. He forces his shoulders to relax as he draws a knife.

He throws it, watching in horror as it bounces off the dummy's shoulder and falls to the floor with a ringing clatter.

The group bursts into laughter, their attention gone as they continue to talk. Cobb picks up another knife, throwing it and grinning as it hits the mark; the heart.

Cobb looks back and realizes that none of them saw him hit the mark. He picks up the entire row and knives and throws another and then another.

They don't see him, they continue to talk like he's not even there. So carefully and slowly he picks up the last knife and aims for an abandoned glass of wine on the ledge.

The knife and glass collide and sends the red liquid to the white floor. It looks like blood and that imagery wasn't even intentional. The room is silent, every pair of eyes turned to Cobb.

"Thank you," Cobb says with gritted teeth, he motions to the dummy. "And fuck your games."

He leaves before they can say or move.

\---

Din paces the sitting room nervously as he awaits for his evaluation results to play.

"Sit down, you're making me dizzy." Boba protests, Din sits down, hard enough to make a point. "I'm sure you did fine." Boba tries to sooth him to no avail.

"I'm just nervo—" Din cuts himself off when the reporter begin speaking.

"This just in, the scores for this year's Tributes. As you know, they are scored on a scale of one to ten based on performance. The scores are made by their potential sponsors. First up we have Ryloth."

The siblings from Ryloth get eights. Din isn't surprised, the two are good fifhters but less than great entertainers or charmers.

The Devaron boy, Burg, gets a seven, his counterpart gets a measly four. He wonders what she did to piss off the judges.

Sash from Naboo gets a nine. Din raises a brow, he hadn't pegged her as dangerous until right now. The boy, Jib, gets a five, he can go either way.

The little Tatooine girl gets a three. Din wonders how much of that is biased. Din's scene her run and trick people, she's good at it.

The reporter lets out a startled laugh, she stops reading her queue card and exchanges a glance with her co-worker. "Well, well, this is certainly a year for change. Tatooine's first ten! Cobb Vanth has a ten."

Boba raises a brow. "Wonder how he did that?" Din shrugs. He knew Cobb was a good fighter but was he stupid enough to give them his all?

Din is pleased with his own score: a seven. He didn't try very hard to get much higher than that, he could have but he'd rather not have that target on his head.

Boba shakes their hands. "Good scores, kiddos. I'm gonna go down to Tatooine's floor and see what that boy did. If you need anything come find me."

Din knows that although Boba is curious about Cobb's score, he also wants to flirt with his not-girlfriend girlfriend. The two are strange, it's like a bad romance novel, Din isn't sure if there's a rule about mentors dating or if Boba and Fennec are just extra weird. He doesn't mind either way, Fennec has already removed every stitch of alcohol from the apartment which has made Boba a better mentor.

\---

"You did _WHAT_?"

Cobb snorts as he sinks into his chair. Fennec and Boba were talking outside the room when a messenger brought the news of Cobb's... incident.

"They were ignoring me."

Boba snorts. "Good job, kiddo." Fennec punches his arm.

"Boba!" Fennec looks torn between laughing and crying. "Go check on your mentees."

"I want to see this." Boba sits beside Cobb. "Hope you don't mind."

After the longest and loudest lecture Cobb has ever received is over, Cobb wanders around the halls, part of him wants to be left alone but another, more selfish side of him hopes that Din is out. He likes Din and that's scary, it's terrifying because after tomorrow they'll be out to kill each other but for now Cobb wants to see Din and say goodbye.

"Cobb?"

"Din."

Din smiles, standing against the wall so he gets a clear view outside the window to the bustling traffic below. "Boba told us about your shenanigans. Did you really say 'fuck your games'?"

"I did."

Din's smile is truly a glorious sight. He shoves his hands in his pockets. "I wish I would have said that. I just did as they wanted."

They stand side-by-side before Koska rushes to Din, glaring daggers at Cobb.

"Boba wants you. And we're not supposed to talk to our competition." She snaps.

Din gives Cobb a small smile. "Goodbye. Good luck tomorrow."

"You too." Cobb grounds out, sending an equally unhappy glare toward Koska.

Din hesitantly places a hand on Cobb's wrist. He looks like he wants to say something but he doesn't, Instead, he smiles and leaves. Cobb watches, feeling helpless and terrified to lose a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you have the time! The Games start next chapter which is exciting (or is it?)
> 
> Come on down and chat with me on Tumblr or Insta @onceuponagalaxyfarfaraway


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here until chapter 9ish, I will mostly focus on Din's point of view so that when we get back to Cobb later on, it's surprising :)))

Din stares at the clock on the wall as it slowly ticks at the seconds. As far as the Capitol goes, this has to be the shittiest room they've offered him. It's bare, just a clear glass tube that he's supposed to ger in when they lady on the speaker tells him so, and the chairs against the wall are grimey and the ground is dirty. He wonders when the last time the floor was cleaned. Was this dirt from last years Tributes? The year before? Even before that? He wonders if he's standing on the ground and grit of his predecessors. How many of them survived?

" _Three minutes until departure_." The woman's voice on the speaker says calmly. Din feels anything but. The door opening causes him to pull himself out of his pity party and look up as his mentor enters the room.

"Boba."

"Din. Can I sit here?" Boba motions to the empty chair beside Din. He shrugs, so Boba sits beside him.

"Do you remember the tale of the darksaber?"

"How could I forget?" Din asks, it's a classical Mandalorian fairytale. The stories vary but at the core, the stories are about a king who was an excellent fighter but had a kind heart beneath all his armor. As legends go, the king once found slaves and freed them, but lost most of his own men in the battle. His sword, the darksaber, was a both a symbol of victory and loss.

"Good. You're like that king. Don't lose that in there." Boba taps Din's chest, his heart. "Defend yourself, but don't stoop to their levels."

Din scoffs. If he manages to be the one that survives, he's not going to do it by being buddies with everyone. There's one winner. "That's terrible—"

"Don't be like me, Din."

Din remembers being six years old and watching Boba win. Boba won by his stealth and his ability to kill without remorse or hesitation. Once the initial bloodbath had been over, he had hunted down everyone and slaughtered them, not caring about age or ability. It was horrific and even the Capitol called him a beast, an animal beyond saving.

Din wants to say he could never be like that, he could never kill a young child. But he doesn't know. If it came between his life and theirs would he sacrifice himself?

"Thirty seconds until departure."

"I won't." Din assures Boba. "I promise."

Boba gives him a bittersweet smile. "Good. I have a gift for you." He slips a small stone into Din's pocket. "This is a piece of beskar from Mandalore. You can't find much of it anymore so guard it well."

Din reaches into the pocket and pulls out the piece of metal. It's shiny and smooth. He quickly puts it back in so someone doesn't see. "Thank you."

"I'll see you on the other side."

Din grimances as he steps into the small tube that will take him to his destiny. "I hope you're right."

The ship they ride in to the arena flies silently, no one says a word, they're all enemies now. A woman goes around, putting a tracker in their arms. It hurts and afterwards it itches but Din tries not the let the pain show on his face.

Cobb is directly across from Din so he stares at the floor to avoid eye contact with the one person he's grown to become fond of in this shitty circumstance. They're escorted to their platforms by peacekeepers and Din realizes this is it. This is the 74th Hunger Games. The arena is a field in the center with a forest surrounding it. Din feels a sliver of relief fill his mind. He can deal with woods, he can find a tree and find water. It's possible he'll be able to hide out until everyone else dies.

A cannon sound fills the air and complete chaos erupts. Din takes one look at the cornucopia and sees the boy from Naboo get his head bashed opened and throat split and he runs the opposite way to the woods. His heart pounds loudly in his ears and his legs beg for respite but he physically cannot stop himself. He runs until he can't hear the screams anymore and he stops to assess where he is. The woods are different from the ones in Mandalore, the ones there are evergreens, strongly scented and dangerous to climb more than a few feet. The trees here are oaks and maples, Din could climb forever and still not be at the top.

"Psst. Mando!" Din jumps at the group that approaches him. There's a group of five, the Ryloth siblings, the Yavin kids, and the Devaron boy.

Din jumps away. "What do you want?"

"Join us." The small girl— what had her name been? Zema? Zora? Those weren't right, it had been something stupid— says. "A Mandalorian would be the finishing touch to our allyship."

Din is in no spot to say no. The Ryloth girl has a knife on her hip and the Yavin boy had a bow. He nods. "I need a weapon though."

They laugh. "Don't we all, Mando." The Yavin boy teases, Mayfeld, Din remembers his name.

"This is Xi'an and Qin, you probably remember them. Burg here is our muscle. Zero is small and so fast, I saw her kill the Corvus boy. I'm Mayfeld, leader and shooting expert."

Din raises a brow. "Aren't you all just lovely." He's being sarcastic, of course. In a normal situation he would never agree to spend time with this group but he's a little stuck. Or, rather, a lot stuck.

They chuckle again. "Tell us about yourself, Mando." Xi'an runs a hand over his pecs. Din shifts, uncomfortable with the touching.

"I'm seventeen, I'm pretty handy with a sword." He covers her hand with his and gently moves it away, keeping an eye on her knife in case she tries to grab it. Xi'an scowls but doesn't do anything.

"We need to find this man a sword. You all saw him fight, right?" Zero announces, the others nod in agreement. "But first, water."

It takes them longer than they thought to locate a water source and it's nearly nightfall by the time they set up camp. Qin hands out dried meat from the bags of supplies he and Xi'an retrieved in the beginning of the game and berries they collected while on the move.

"We're looking for three Tributes in particular." Mayfeld tells them, they're sitting on the forest floor, wary of their surroundings. "Morgan, Sash, and Cobb." Din's heart stops. He can't kill Cobb.

"Why those three?" Din hears himself ask, he cringes. _Don't ask questions, Din._ He berates himself.

"Highest scores."

Fuck, this is why he didn't want to get attached.

\---

Din is the third person to keep watch and by that hour, it's pitch black save for the moonlight through the trees. A snap of a twig catches his attention and Din grabs Xi'an's knife and heads toward the sound. There's a person behind a tree, peering into the night toward their group.

Din is about to throw the knife when he realizes it's Cobb. He's drinking from the stream like a starving predator eats it's prey.

Din unclips his water canteen from his belt and holds it out. "Don't kill me." He whispers desperately. Cobb spins around, the fear etched into his face causes Din to tear up. "Here."

Cobb stares at the canteen like it's poisoned, a few beats pass. "What will they say?" He peers toward where the others sleep. Din lets out a shaky breath and presses the canteen into Cobb's hand. They lock eyes and Din hopes he conveys every emotion in his mind. _Fear at them waking to find Cobb, anger at the situation, joy at the fact that Cobb is still alive, and a deep, deep sadness that isn't just his own but that of every Tribute who came before them._

"Go, Cobb."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so well-written I love it more than anything I've ever written before. I hope y'all love it half as much as I do. 
> 
> Leave a comment! Tell me what you thought! 
> 
> Come on down and chat on Tumblr or Instagram @onceuponagalaxyfarfaraway


End file.
